Sunshine and tear drops
by CowsAndSeanFromLAM
Summary: Now tsukasa falls even farther into sora's grasp, will he fall victim to sora's develish plan, or will mimiru and bear save him?
1. Encounter

*just a story I thought was a good idea so I decided to write it in class, hopefully they wont notice* Sora: Dunno, were all just voices in your head anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately my mom didn't buy me the rights to .hack//SIGN like I asked for my birthday, I also didn't get Orlando-inna-box either, so I don't own anything cept a pair of handcuffs for other reasons.  
  
A.N: flames welcome, I probably wont read them anyways seeing as how im never at my house anymore.  
  
Tsukasa sighed as he walked across the field outside of Mac Anu , he looked up and was shocked at the display of exotic tricks of lights the sun was playing across the sky because of sunset. Even if it just was a virtual world he couldn't remember seeing something as beautiful as that in a very long time. Tsukasa paused after hearing the fall of small rocks behind him, he turned around and definitely got the feeling he was being watched from somewhere. As he looked around he did not see anything except fluttering of a few leaves from a nearby tree in the wind, he shrugged his shoulders and thought that maybe he was just imagining things. After walking for a while longer he found a nearby tree next to the cliff side over looking the valley below. Since Tsukasa was always by himself he found that observing the beauty around him was a good way to help him forget about his problems. He sat there deep in concentration until he was startled back into reality by the sound of footsteps behind him, the word "yoink" was heard before someone jumped in front of Tsukasa. Surprised, Tsukasa moved back and looked up to see a face that was familiar to him. "Oh, its you" he said in a dreary tone, "What do you want?" "Well that's simple" Sora said taking a step closer to the wave master, "I just want to have a little fun" he said looking hungrily at him, "But I think the real questions is, what do you want?" Sora took another step closer to him and crouched right in front, almost most touching him. Startled and scared by what Sora meant, Tsukasa tried to move farther back but was met by the tree. Sora, enjoying the look upon the wave master's face, released his Katana and gently ran it down Tsukasa's chest and moved all the way down to his lower stomach. "Who knows, it always good to try something once.." he said moving closer to the wave master. Tsukasa feeling the pk's intentions weren't friendly tried to stand up to get away, but Sora was faster than he was, pinning him against the tree. Disappointed Sora pressed the wave master against the tree hard and took a slightly more serious tone, "You know, there's no use trying to get away, I'm stronger than you" Still pinning Tsukasa down, Sora freed one of his hands and grabbed ahold of his chin bringing the wave master into a rough kiss. Enough more startled Tsukasa tried as much as he could to struggle to get free, but it only made him get pinned to the tree more, not knowing what to do he screamed "LET GO OF ME!!" but this only made things worse for him. As Tsukasa struggled Sora straddled his legs to hold the boy down and moved his head next to the his ears, "Don't worry, I already told you all I want is to have a little fun"  
  
*well I suppose that's my first chapter, if anyones gonna read this, this is actually going to be a lot more than what it appears, the story will go through much later on than what happens between them too.* Read and review* 


	2. Lets have some fun

Disc.: Nope still don't own any rights to .hack//SIGN, maybe some day I will *sweatdrop*  
  
As Sora straddled the wave master, he put his hand over Tsukasa's mouth to keep him from crying out. Tsukasa tried to push the twin blade off of him but it seemed like no matter what he did it just seemed to encourage him even more. "I thought I told you there's no use struggling, you might as well just sit back and enjoy it" Sora said as he used his hand with his katana to start to remove the wave masters clothes by process of cutting them off bit by bit. Tsukasa, feeling the anguish and torment rise in him, tried to scream. This annoyed Sora very much, so taking his katana away from the wave masters clothing, he moved it up and across his cheek leaving a long thin cut on it. Sora, seeing Tsukasa flinch at this, leaned his head forward and licked at some of the blood that had started running down his cheek, "you enjoy the pain don't you?" he said looking up at the terrified face of the wave master, "well its nothing compared to what you will be feeling later" he finished as he returned his katana and moved his hand down to Tsukasa's chest. His upper half was now completely exposed from all the cutting Sora had done. All this was very traumatizing for Tsukasa and it made him remember times from when he was younger with an abusive father. Tsukasa didn't know what to do, it just got worse if he tried to struggle, but then being subjected to this was the last thing he wanted to do. Then Tsukasa remembered an option that could save him, what if he emailed some one? Then they could come and help him escape, he just hoped they were online for by now it was getting pretty late he thought, but he never really knew since he was there all the time. Tsukasa quickly wrote the email and sent one copy to Mimiru and the other copy to Bear, hopefully they would respond in time before too much damage was done. After he did this, Tsukasa noticed that Sora's hands were gradually making their way down his chest and lower stomach. Finally Sora's hands met there goal and he grabbed the wave master's length through his remaining clothing. "Well now, what do we have here?" Sora asked as he grinned up at him, "It looks like some one wants to have a little fun after all" he said commenting on the wave master's already hardening erection. Tsukasa just closed his eyes and hoped some one would get there, and fast.  
  
*Well what do you think? Should Sora have his way with him now or should his friends come and save him angering Sora so he may exact his revenge on him later with no mercy? I want your opinions, and reviews* 


	3. Sora seems to get his way

Seeing as how Tsukasa now realized that escape was close to near impossible at this point, he tried not to think about the current situation, but rather tried his best to shut himself in his mind and hope that his friends received his email.  
As this was happening, Sora had something completely else on his mind. Leaving his perverted thoughts for the moment Sora gently lifted up the wavemaster's chin and looked at him, "Ah so sweet and tender..." he said looking at the boy, "It's just irresistible, if you know what I mean" he finished with as a sadistically twisted grin beginning to appear on his face. Moving his hands down slowly he began to work on removing the rest of the wavemaster's clothing.  
Tsukasa grit his teeth and tried not to cry out knowing it would only cause him more pain, he tried not to think of what was going on in the outside world, he tried to concentrate on his thoughts as much as he could but all he got were more flashbacks of the horrible things he had experienced in his childhood. So no matter what he did, all he received in the end was torment.  
At this point Sora had successfully removed all of Tsukasa's clothing. He paused to look down and admire the boy's pale, smooth body. This boy was so pale and smooth and this caused Sora to fill with lust evens more. Pausing again from his lust, he looked down at Tsukasa and said as if he had just noticed "Why you have no clothes on," he stopped for a moment securing the boy against the tree with his knees so his arms were now free, "I think its time we settle the score" he said as he moved his hands to remove his own clothing.  
Tsukasa stared in disbelievment as he looked at the now newly naked Sora. Tsukasa couldn't believe what was happening or even why he would be considered a target to Sora, but he did know whatever he thought wasn't going to get him out of this situation, he had just better hope his friends would come and help him, soon.  
Sora grinned wide and placed his hands on Tsukasa's shoulders, "Hm, this evens things up a bit, now on for step two." He put pressure on the boy's shoulders and turned him around so he was now on his stomach and Sora was straddling his back and hips. "Now don't worry this will all be over soon." He said as he began caressing the boy's back.  
Now off in a far place at the time Mimiru and Bear were sitting and talking as all of a sudden they got an alert of a sent email to both of them. "Hm, I just got an email from Tsukasa, how 'bout you Bear?" Mimiru said as she began to read her email "Yeah same here" Bear replied, "It sounds like Tsukasa's in trouble, we better hurry and find out what's wrong." He said. Mimiru nodded and stood up, "Right lets go."  
  
Raven: Gomen nasai for the lack of updatage, but anywho heres the third chapter, let me know what you think. 


End file.
